


Единственная романтика

by Niilit



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilit/pseuds/Niilit





	Единственная романтика

Свеча, толстая и жирно блестящая, истекает восковыми слезами. Одна свеча, две, три, десять. Они повсюду – на полу, на шкафу, на полках между книг, на столе возле компьютера. Некоторые только-только зажгли и их восковые тела практически не оплавились, некоторые – собрали вокруг себя обширные лужи воска, как кровь. Карли видит в этих «кровавых» лужах Уэйда, его карие глаза со смешинками, ямочки на щеках и – о, Боже – развороченную челюсть. Видит Пейдж и Блейка, пошлые поцелуи на публику и изуродованные тела в грузовике. Видит Долтона, робкие попытки понравиться и оторванную восковую голову в руках Ника. Хоровод видений затягивает в свой круг, показывая все больше и больше подробностей той страшной ночи – свежая кость отломанной руки, жуки из проломленного черепа, Винсент и Бо. Девушка беззвучно кричит и падает в воспоминания, падает, падает, падает…  
\- Карли..  
Голос вытаскивает на поверхность, как из ледяной воды, и девушка задыхается, как будто она и вправду тонула. В центре комнаты стоит он – Робби, Бобби, Тоби? – и протягивает ей кроваво-красную розу. Свет от свечей кругом расчерчивает его фигуру странными пятнами так, что половина лица теряется во мраке. Тени кругом ложатся на пол, вьются по стенам, тянут к ней руки, обвиняющее указывая перстами, как будто говорят: «Посмотри, мы мертвы, а ты жива. Как ты можешь быть жива, когда нас нет? Твоя вина, это все твоя вина…». Вина, вина, вина не дает дышать и тени все ближе м ближе, и Карли просто разворачивается и бежит из этой жуткой комнаты, наполненной воспоминаниями. Она бежит по лестничным пролетам, слыша вслед смех и крики агонии, бежит мимо охраны на проходной, на улицу, прочь от общежития. Только оказавшись в гуще толпы в центре студгородка, Карли останавливается, пытаясь отдышаться. Ужас все еще сковывает движения, ледяной змеей свернувшись где-то под желудком, но девушка смеется, размазывая истерические слезы и потекшую тушь по лицу. Смеется, потому что вспоминает – они с Ником выбрались, выжили, все хорошо. Она учится в университете, и Робби – все-таки его зовут Робби – попросил сегодня занести ему лекции по психологии. Черт, она должна была, должна была понять, что он влюблен в нее, что лекции всего лишь повод, чтобы заманить ее на романтический вечер-сюрприз. Ведь он никак не мог знать, что из всех романтических сюрпризов, от букета цветов до ужина в Париже, для нее хуже всего вечер при свечах. От не мог знать, что Ник…  
Карли встряхивает головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и отправляется по аллее домой. Идя темными проходами парка, девушка думает о том, что никогда в жизни больше не будет бояться. Потому что лимит свой она уже исчерпала. Только восковые свечи лучше при ней не зажигать, и не приглашать на выставки восковых фигур…  
Но ведь все хорошо, правда? Они убили Винсента и Бо, и пусть в живых остался неизвестный третий брат, Ник говорит, что он вряд ли будет их искать, и она склонна верить своему брату.  
Карли открывает дверь их квартиры и проходит в крохотную кухню. Парень в затертых джинсах и растянутой белой майке колдует у плиты, что-то тихонько напевая себе под нос. Это так необычно, но сегодня 4 июля, прошло больше года и все хорошо, хорошо, хорошо. Девушка зажмуривается, делает шаг и утыкается носом между лопаток парня, вдыхая такой родной, такой необходимый ей запах.  
Единственная романтика, которая ей нужна. Безопасность. Единственный человек, дарящий ей безопасность. Ник.


End file.
